


"yes, honey?"

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: This is based of an amazing incorrect quote that I found





	"yes, honey?"

 

   Melinda had never been fond of hospitals. And it was  _Phil's_ complete and utter fault that she was here. While May fixed Phil with the deadliest glare she could muster, which she knew was pretty terrifying, Daisy stood outside.

   "Car accident?" Daisy gasped as The doctor explained Melinda's injuries - which consisted of multiple cuts, broken bones, gashes, (Several of which required stitches) and more bruises than May could count- and Phil's fractured wrist and broken Arm. But Melinda had gotten the worst of it.

   "Yes ma'am. Your parents were called in, rescued from a flipped red corvette which had wrapped around a tree." The doctor explained to Daisy.

   "Thank you for calling me." Daisy nodded, her eyebrows furrowing as she entered the hospital room. "Hey Ma- Mom."

   "Daisy." Melinda regarded her.

   "You, Uh, wanna tell me what happened?" Daisy asked, folding her arms.

   May looked pointedly at Phil, who was sitting up in a chair beside his partner's hospital bed. Phil looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "Well. . . We were going home from a, uh,  _dinner out_  away from the team. . ." Phil bit his lip, eyes darting between Melinda and Daisy.    

   He was in the Dog house with Melinda and he knew it.    

   "Woah, wait, exactly how did you two manage to crash Lola?" Daisy repeated herself.    

   May waited. Finally, exasperated with Phil's lack of courtesy to answer their pseudo Daughter's question, May jumped in. "Phil was staring at me instead of the road, and there was a deer, so I yelled,  _'Phil, deer'!_ "    

   Daisy waited for Coulson's addition to the explanation, but the guilty man simply avoided May's gaze.    

   May glared again. "Go on, tell Daisy what your reply was."    

   Phil slowly looked up, and looked between the two women before reluctantly repeating whatever he had said.  _" 'Yes, honey'?"_   

   Daisy choked, then burst out laughing. "Oh God!" she howled. "He. . . He actually. Oh God. This is not what happened. Oh God. . . Bwahahahahahahahahaa!" she proceeded to continue to laugh.        

   "You done?" May was not amused.    

   "He, -He thought, -He thought you, -you were-" Daisy was almost crying. "He thought you were calling him  _'dear'_!!!"    

   "Phil, this is your fault." May muttered, the ice pack on her forehead sliding down her face.

   A muffled, hesitant, "I know." Came from him.    

   Finally, Daisy calmed down. "Alright, but I have to say, this could  _not_  be the  _worst_ way you two could have crashed Lola."    


End file.
